Goode High
by monica8807
Summary: In this Fanfic Thalia and Jason are Annabeth's step siblings. There are no gods! It's my first fanfic so I hope you like it!  Rated T just in case! Full of Percabeth! And in my story Percy is Jason and Thalia's best friend NOT their cousin!
1. Let's Party Rock!

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I was woken up by a big thud. When I turned around in my bed I looked in the direction of the noise to see my step sister Thalia Grace on the floor. She has black hair and electric blue eyes. While my hair is curly blond with gray eyes.

We are seventeen years old. Two years ago my dad and her mom started dating. Now they're married. It was pretty awesome for me and Thalia considering we've been best friends for a long time. So now it's me Thalia her mom Megan my dad Frederick and her brother Jason who is a year younger than us. But we all call each other family and I love my family with all my heart.

I suppressed laughter. Like how can that girl still sleep after falling out of bed! I got up and shook Thalia to wake her up. Even if it was a Saturday she couldn't sleep all day. Besides we had a party later. Well actually she had a party to go to and invited me. We don't go to the same school because I didn't want to leave my friends when we move to this town. But Monday will be my first day at Goode High School.

"Thalia wake up!" I said as I shook her shoulders.

"Come on Thals, we have to get ready for the party," finally she woke up and stared at me.

"Annabeth what time is it?" she asked me and I looked at the clock.

"It's ten," I told her and she laughed.

"Annabeth chill the party is only at eight o'clock," she told me as we got up off the floor. "I know your nervous because you're going to go to the same school they are and you want to make a good impression. But you're up way to early."

"It`s not my fault! you woke me up when you fell off your bed! " I told her and she laughed.

We made our beds. My bed is a light gray color with pink flowers here and there. Thalia's bed is light black with dark purple stripes. The room is divided by the painted wall. My side is painted a soft pink to go with my bed. I have a book shelf filed with books a desk, a mirror and my own closet.

Thalia's side is similar enough to my side. Her side is painted light purple to match with her bed. She has a desk but no book shelf. She has a mirror and her own closet. All around our room there are pictures of me Thalia and our family. And we have a bathroom all to ourselves!

We made our way to the kitchen where our parents were making us eggs and bacon. It smelled great and I was starving!

"Hi mom. Hi dad," we said at sat at the table. My mom was practically an older version of Thailia But with brown eyes and my dad has blond straight hair not curly like mine and brown eyes.

Our parent brought out five plaits and set them down on the table with eggs and bacon is them. Our glasses were full of orange juice and we were about to start eating when Jason came out of his room. His blond hair were all messy and there was still a sleepy expression on his face. He rubbed his electric blue eyes and sat down in front of me.

"Hey mom. Hey dad," he said and took a drink of orange juice.

"so kids did you all sleep ok last night?" My dad asked.

"Yeah," we said and all said and started eating.

"Annabeth are you exited for the party tonight it's going to be your first," my mom asked and I know what you're thinking she's seventeen years old and it's going to be her first party? well at my old boarding school we weren't allowed to have parties.

"You're telling me! she woke me up this morning to start getting ready!" Thalia complained.

"Well I wouldn't have but my privet alarm clock fell of her bed this morning," I said and we all laughed.

"So Jason didn't you have a date last night with Piper?" Thalia asked and Jason started blushing like crazy.

"Yeah it as ok," he said. "Well actually it was awesome. She is just so great!" he said.

"Wait did I ever see her before?" I asked.

"Um I don't think so," Jason said and showed me a picture of her on his phone.

She had long brown hair and I couldn't decide the color of her eyes. She wasn't dressed all fancy and didn't look like she wanted to show two much skin like some girls you see on the street. She was dressed in a red sweat shirt a pair of comfortable jeans and cute flats.

"She's really pretty Jason! Is she you're girlfriend?" I asked him.

"No but I'm working on it," he said with a smile.

"That's my boy! Going after what he wants!" my dad said proudly and high fived Jason.

~~~later on~~~

"Thalia can we leave now!" I asked her while she was coming out of our bathroom. I was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. My hair was out of its usual ponytail and I was wearing black flats.

"Wait I want to check your outfit first!" she said rushing out of the bathroom and almost tripping.

She was wearing a black tank top with jeans and purple converse. Her hair was also down and she smiled at me.

"Let's party rock!" she said and I laughed.

"Are you quoting LMFAO?" I asked.

"Hey does are very inspiring words!" she said as we exited our room. We made our way across the wall and knocked at Jason's door.

"Jason?" we said.

"Come in," we heard his voice from across the door.

Jason's room was painted light blue with a couple of pictures of the family on the wall. His bed was a darkish blue and his room was kind of a mess.

"Hey sis's ready for the party?" he asked us.

"Yeah are you driving?" I asked.

"You know it!" he said with a grin and we all laughed.

We got in the car. Jason in the driver's seat, Thalia in the passenger's and me in the back.

"Next time we do rock, paper, scissors I will crush you!" I said from the back and Thalia laughed from the passenger's.

"You are so on!" she said.

~~~~later on~~~

When we got there the party was already raging. You could see people dancing to Sexy and I Know It from LMFAO. I could tell I was about to have some major fun tonight.

"I'm going to see my friends Ok Annabeth?" Thalia said and I nodded.

"Um sis I'm going to go find Piper ok." he said and I nodded.

I started walking about looking for somebody to talk to. An hour later I finally spotted a girl sitting on a chair looking at people dance. I went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi my name is Annabeth," I told her extending my hand.

"Hi I'm Lacy," she said and shook my hand.

"Why are you here sitting down and not dancing?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Well I don't really dance that much and my friends all went to dance with their boyfriends leaving me all alone." She said pointing at one of her friends, "What about you?" she asked.

"Um I'm new at school and I don't really have know anyone except Thalia and Jason and they both went off somewhere," I said.

"Hey I know we just met and all but would you like to go dance with me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I said and after ten minutes of dancing and goofing off my awesome night was cut short.

"Stop dancing with her will you Percy!" I heard somebody shout and then I made my way towards the commotion.

"Relax Rachel you know she's my cousin!" the guy who I guess was supposed to be Percy said.

"It doesn't matter I'm you're date not Bianca!" the girl with red frizzy hair whose name must have been Rachel said.

"Please Rachel stop shouting people are starting to stare. Just cool down," a girl with Olive toned skin and black hair said who was probably Bianca.

"I don't care!" Rachel shouted. "You're the one who needs to cool off!" She took the punch bowl in her hands and threw it at Bianca who ducked and it hit me full in the face. And fell to the floor.

My clothes were all wet and I hade a throbbing head ache. The punch was broken at my feet and when I touched my nose it was bleeding.

I saw Jason saying something to Piper then running over to me and taking my hand.

"Come on sis let me take you home," he said and let me off.

"What about Thalia?" I asked him.

"It's ok she can get a ride home with Percy." he told me and leading me to the car. I put my seat belt on and Jason was about to close my door when we heard someone shout.

"Wait!" I turned my head to see that guy Percy running over to us.

Jason closed my door and spoke to Percy. Jason pointed to me and said something else. Then Percy left and Jason drove me home.

"I wonder what mom and dad are going to say," Jason said.

"Crap! My first party and this happens! It's probably going to be my last!" I said and sighed.

Jason laughed at me. "Other than that did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. What about you lover boy?" I asked.

"I'm getting there," he said.

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **

**- monica8807****  
><strong> 


	2. Meeting Percy Jackson

**I would like to say thank you to LaughLoverCrystal , ffsah1, cherrytree908,Thalia and two more people who did not have a screen name for reviewing my first chapter! Like SIX reviews in less than a day WOW!**

Annabeth's PVO

I got inside the house with Jason at my heels trying to sneak into my room. When we turned the corner there were my mom waiting for us on the couch watching TV.

"Annabeth did you have a good time?" When she looked away from the TV to look at me her eyes widened in shook. "What happened to you? Why do you have a nose bleed? Why are you covered in what I hope is punch?" she looked at Jason. "Jason did you-"

"I did not mom! Jeez it was one time! And I tripped..." then he mumbled, "Or a prank.."

She looked at me again.

"It's a long story." I told her and when she wasn't satisfied be my story she looked at Jason.

"What happened Jason!" she hissed.

"Rachel got mad that Bianca was dancing with Percy and threw the punch bowl at Bianca who ducked," he said.

"Fine Annabeth go clean up. But first where is Thalia?" she asked.

"Getting a ride from Percy," Jason said and she nodded.

~ later on~

I went to my room and cleaned my face in a towel.

_God I hate blood! Why do I have to be so unfortunate? _I taught.

Then I took a shower and brushed my very messy hair. I put on my favourite gray pyjamas with blue polka dots on.

I was braiding my blond hair to keep it out of the way when I heard someone enter my room. To be specific two somebody's. They then closed the door and started talking\shouting.

"Percy you have to dump that red headed maniac!" I heard Thalia hissed.

"I know but-" he was cut off by Thalia.

"No buts Perce! You saw what she did to my sister!" I'm not usually one to eavesdrop but I than pressed my ear to the door to listen more clearly.

"I know what she did! It was partly my fault you know! She was like really clingy at the party and I just wanted to dance with someone who didn't call me 'Honey Bewy' or 'Muffin," he said.

I had to suppress laughter when I heard him say that. Like seriously 'Honey Bewy?' and 'Muffin?' I did not want to know what passed in her head. Well I guess if she was crazy enough to send a punch bowl flying...

"Besides Bianca is an awesome dancer. Even more awesome than you." Percy said.

"Oh come on! It was one time!" Thalia defended herself.

"Dude you stepped on my toes and managed to give me a black eye! I don't even know how!" Percy retorted.

"Easy! I tripped over Nico's body after I accidentally knocked him over when you twirled me. Besides if your cousin's body had not been in the way we would have danced perfectly!" she said.

"Yeah whatever.." Percy mumbled.

" Why don't you just dump her right now!" Thalia shouted. "She's been nothing but a pain ever since you asked her out!"

"I taught she was cool at first! Besides I can't right now! Her birthday is in three days. I'll just dump her afterwards. I don't want ruin her birthday by her to spend her special day crying about me," he said.

"Annabeth probably has a broken nose because of her," Thalia said and I touched my nose. I knew it wasn't broken, well I hopped I was right, but still...I was not going to school on Monday if I had a broken nose!

"Thalia-" he began.

"Why do you have to be so nice! I hate that about you!" she said.

"Oh come on! It's not just my charm you like. Well that and my amazing hotness!" he joked and I could hear a smirk in his voice. "It's not her fault she wants to date the swim team captain and soccer team captain!"

"No it's your modesty I love the most!" she joked I could tell they were best friends. I couldn't believe I haven't met him yet. Every time I was invited to go somewhere she would invite friends over.

"Ha-ha Thalia's got some sassy jokes huh?" he said.

"Sassy?" Thalia asked then recovered for Percy's obvious attempt to distract her. "Ok on with the point! Percy promise me that you will dump that bi-"

"Ok no need to get out the curses!" he cut her off.

"Just promise me Perce that you will dump her right after birthday!" Thalia shouted.

"Well at least a day after," Percy said.

"Why does it sound like your trying to worm your way out of this?" Thalia asked.

"Because I'm too nice I can't break her heart," Percy admitted.

"Percy-" Thalia began.

" Fine but don't tell the guys!" Percy said, "You know that they cannot hold a secret! They're worse than gossip girls! "

"Ok" Thalia laughed.

I heard footsteps.

"So this is you're step sister?" Percy asked probably looking at a photo.

"Yeah she's awesome. Super smart and the best sister anyone could ask for." Thalia said and I could hear pride.

"She's pretty." he whispered. "Is she in the bathroom now?"

Accidentally I slipped on some water on the floor when I heard him say that because I was rushing to get as far away from the door as possible. So no one would know I was eavesdropping.

But unfortunately I brought down the shower curtain with me when I tried to stay on my feet.

I heard a big bang and when I opened my eyes I was on the floor with the shower curtain in my hands. And a very big pain it the ass. I felt my face grow hot of embarrassment.

"Yeah that's her she's very... uncoordinated," She said than shouted. "Annabeth are you Ok?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back still on the floor, " I think.." I mumbled.

I got up and walked timidly out the bathroom. I wouldn't look at anyone because I was too embarrassed to meet there eyes. I was still holding the shower curtain in my hand while I made my way to the door.

I was almost to the door when I felt strong hand grab my arm. I could see myself in the mirror blushing like crazy. I could also see who was holding my arm.

I was pretty shocked really. My heart was pounding because I could see a hot guy touching ME! At my old school I wasn't really in the 'in crowd'. The only time a hot guy would even touch me was to stick a sign on my back!

I was blushing crimson red. I could hear my heart beat pound in my ears. Then I turned around to see myself face to face with a raven black haired, sea green eyes totally hot : Percy Jackson.

I gazed at his hand then my eyes met his. He smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you. It's Annabel right?" he asked and I felt disappointed.

"Stop messing around Percy! She hates it when people call her that." Thalia said.

"Yeah sorry I guess jokes are not welcomed!" he said looking at Thalia. "You're Annabeth."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're Percy the one with the psycho girlfriend." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that," he said.

"Don't sweat it. Anyways I have to get going I got to go get some tools to fix de shower," I said showing him that I was holding the shower curtain.

"Yeah I was just going too," he said. " Maybe you could lead the way."

"Yeah sure." I said and showed him the way. We were at the door when he turned around to face me.

"You know. You have the prettiest eyes I've even seen," he said and I blushed.

"Don't let your girlfriend hear that! I might end up with a broken leg," I joked and he laughed.

"I guess I'll see you at school Monday," he said then left leaving me staring dreamily at the spot where he had been standing.

"So someone's got a little crush on Perce!" Thalia said coming up behind me and scarring me.

"I do not!" I shouted then mumbled, "Ok maybe a little."

**Ok so that was the second chapter! I really hope you like it as much as I like writing it! **

**Please review!**

**-monica8807**


	3. War in the mall?

**Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing my second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to write this but I had two book reports and learned that my dog might die. (She's better now) And now here's the third chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in my bed staring at the ceiling remembering Percy Jackson. His beautiful green eyes, his black hair, the way he talked. But more importantly: When he told Thalia that I was pretty.

_Stop it! he has a girlfriend!_ I told myself.

No I'm not a lovesick puppy. But there was something about him that made me feel like a TOTAL klutz. So I fell asleep thinking about Percy Jackson.

I woke up startled because my alarm clock went off. I hurried to shut it off knowing that Thalia would freak out if it woke her up too. I almost fell but managed to shut it off and looked at the time. It was eight o'clock on a Sunday morning.

"You're a day early Annabeth!" she shouted from under her blankets.

"I'm sorry Thals," I told her and walked across the room to go to the bathroom.

I took a nice shower and heard Thalia knocking at the door.

"Bad enough you woke me up today and yesterday but now I won't have any hot water! Woman you are a menace!" she shouted from across the door.

I laughed to myself. Wow that girl is to dramatic she should write a play or something.

I can out ten minutes later to see Thalia on her bed all dressed.

"Hey I taught you wanted to take a shower and I was a menace to keep you waiting!" I said.

Thalia shook her head.

"Well because you decided to wake up and be a menace today and took your time in the shower I had to use Jason's. Because me and my friends and my boyfriend are going to the mall," she said and then continued. "You can come to if you want."

I looked at her a minute before responding. This was going to be the first time she introduced me to her friends I actually thought she was afraid that her friends would hate me.

"Ok. I mean if you want me too." I said.

"Of course I want you to come," Thalia said.

"Ok lets go then," I said and started to walk for the door.

"WAIT," Thalia shouted. "At least wear something cute. We girls don't just go to the mall to shop!" she joked and we both started to laugh.

I quickly put on my favourite flower skirt with a purple V-neck t-shirt. I put on my flats and a little bit of mascara. I wasn't one for makeup but Thalia forced me.

I pulled my blond curly hair in a pony-tail and put on a white lululemon headband.

Thalia came out of the bathroom with her usual hairdo and makeup. She wore her favourite purple converse with black skinny jeans and a electric blue shirt that went great with her eyes.

"You can go down stairs I have to call Nico," she explained. I nodded and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and spotted Jason in the living room lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Jason why are you lounging on the couch?" I asked because usually he would have soccer practice by now.

"Because the captain decided we needed a break so right now I'm waiting for Thalia to go to the mall with my friends," he explained and then looked me over.

"Why are you dressed all cutely? Do you have a date?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to accompany you to the mall," I said.

"That's cool. Are you meeting your friends there?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure what's the plan yet" I said which made Jason laugh.

"If they don't show up you can stick with me kid!" he enthusiastically joked.

"Hey wait a second, I'm older than you!" I proudly insisted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he joked and we both laughed.

"When are we leaving Thalia is taking so long!" complained.

"Guys come on your both going to make us late!" Thalia said as she came down the stairs.

"Hey I've been waiting for you for like twenty minutes!" Jason exclaimed. "Plus I let you take a shower in MY bathroom because Annabeth was hogging the shower and the hot water. If anything you should give me a foot massage!"

Thalia flared her nostrils in disgust.

"Why on earth would I do something so nauseating?" Thalia asked.

"Because you owe me!" Jason insisted.

"I am not giving you a foot massage," she protested.

"Either you give me a foot massage or I get my revenge!" he said\joked.

"Fine I'll give you a foot massage," Thalia said defeated.

"Good now we can leave!" he said. "Gosh Thalia your making us late."

"Whatever lets go Nico's waiting for me," Thalia said.

We all got into the car. Me and Thalia played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who got the front seat. Thankfully I won this time.

"So what's Nico like?" I asked her.

"He's hot "

"And Emo," Jason said\joked.

"He's not Emo! He just likes to dress in black and wear skulls. I guess you could say punk," Thalia insisted.

"Whatever you're the one dating him not me," Jason said.

"Isn't he one of your best friends?" Thalia asked from the back seat.

"Of course but it doesn't mean I can't bug him about it! That's what friends are for!" he said.

We arrived at the mall and Thalia and Jason were fighting.

"No I don't want you to drive us back!" Jason exclaimed.

"Why don't you like my driving? Everybody likes my driving except you!" Thalia shouted.

"Because you drive like a maniac! And I don't feel like fearing for my life today thank you very much!" Jason shouted back.

"Your just jealous my driving is more interesting and fun," Thalia protested.

"More like life threatening and scary!" Jason corrected.

"Let's make somebody smart decide! Which for your information is not you!" Thalia said.

"Well if it's not me it's NOT you for sure!" Jason intercepted.

Thalia poked her head in the front of the car and said, "Annabeth since you are the smart one here who do you think should drive us home. Me or him?"Thalia asked.

"Well actually if you don't mind I would like to drive for once," I said.

They both looked at me.

"Jason did you break her or something?" Thalia asked.

"No I didn't! Maybe it was her fail last night. Maybe the shower stick thing fell on her head." Jason said.

I snorted, "Please it wasn't that much of a fail! Besides we're supposed to share the car! So it's my turn to drive," I said and they didn't argue.

We continued to drive for a little while longer before we reached the mall.

"Ok we're here! Everybody out!" Jason said while he shut off the car and passed me the keys since I would be driving us home.

We walked into the wall and headed towards the food court. While I walk I couldn't help but wonder. Would I see Percy Jackson?

"I'm going to call my friends now," I told them getting out my phone.

"What you're kidding right? I didn't invite you so you could hang with your friends. I wanted you to be friends with my friends since now we're all going to the same school," Thalia explained.

We walked some more until Thalia and Jason spotted their friends and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Hey Thalia!" a boy with dark hair almost black with brown eyes and an olive toned skin said.

"Hey Nico what's up," Thalia replied and kissed him.

"What no hey Jason?" Jason asked.

A girl got up and said, "Hey Jason," and sat back down blushing.

"Hi Piper," Jason said blushing too and sat down next to the girl.

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me making me very uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry!" Thalia said just realising that everyone was staring at me. "Guys this is Annabeth my and Jason's step sister. Annabeth this is Piper Mclean," she pointed to the girl I just remembered from the picture on Jason's phone.

"HI it's nice to meet you," Piper said.

"Yeah you too," I replied.

"This is my boyfriend Nico Di Angelo," Thalia pointed to the boy she had kissed.

"Sup," Nico said.

"Hi," I replied.

"This is his sister Bianca," I looked at the girl sitting next to Nico. They looked almost like twins except you could clearly say who was older. She had straight hair and was higher. I recognized her as the girl from the party who had ducked out of the way.

"Hello," she said then asked, "How's the nose?"

"It's ok now. Thank you for asking," I replied.

Everyone's eyes moved to a girl sitting in the back of the table. She had red hair, green eyes and freckles. I recognized her as the girl who had flung the punch bowl at my face, her name is Rachel.

"Dude it's not my fault if she can't duck K?" it wasn't a question.

"That's Rachel Dare," Thalia said.

"Excuse me but it's Rachel Elizabeth Dare thank you very much," Rachel corrected.

"Whatever," Thalia said.

"This is Percy Jackson," my heart did a little leap.

"Hi yeah we've met last night but it's nice to see you again," he told me.

"Likewise," I said blissfully.

"And this is Leo Valdez," she pointed to a boy with curly hair who looked like he could make me laugh all day.

He nodded in my direction and I copied his movement.

"And that's everyone," Thalia said.

"You know what me and Piper are going to take a walk around now if you don't mind," Jason said and took Piper's hand . He lead her towards the corner and in seconds they were out of sight.

"You know what Thalia we need to take a walk too," Nico said and they went they same direction Jason had.

"Yeah if you haven't noticed yet 'let's take a walk' is code word : Let's go make-out where our friends aren't," Bianca said in my ear and I nodded.

_I think I'm going to like this girl_ I taught.

"Hey Bianca maybe we could take a walk," the boy Leo joked.

"Sure but you can keep your hands to yourself," Bianca replied and they also left leaving me with Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"You know what Perce maybe a walk right now would be good," Rachel said.

"Sure Annabeth why don't you join us for a _walk," _he said emphasizing the word walk like saying 'just a walk'.

"Um I "

"Don't want to come? That's alright sweetie. You can stay here," Rachel said cutting me off.

"Actually I was about to say that I would love to come," I said.

"Great because I already feel that something's different about you," he said which immediately made me feel self-conscious. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure it's a good thing,"

"good because I already feel like a freak," I said which made Percy laugh.

"Well you're dead on about the freak thing," I heard Rachel mumble.

"You know what I don't feel too good. I think I'm going to go home now," I said and started to turn around.

"No Rachel that's not very nice. Come on Annabeth stay and walk with us," he insisted.

I turned my head to look at Rachel. The message was clear in her eyes : This means war.

**Ok so that was chapter three! I hope you like and review it!**

**I promise to write next chapter faster!**

**-monica8807 **


	4. WarNings

**Hey I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter three it means a lot! The name War-nings for well the war with Rachel and Annabeth and if you put it together it spells warnings which is what Annabeth gets. Haha well anyways here's the fourth chapter I hope you all like it!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was pretty sure while I walked someone was giving me the evil eye but not just anyone if you asked me I would tell you Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

We were walking in the mall not really looking for anything. I was pretty conscious of Percy's arm brushing against mine. And I was pretty sure Rachel did too.

"So Annabeth now that we know each other and you just so happen to live with Thalia.."Percy began, " What's her deepest darkest secret."

"Ok. One I'm never going to tell you sorry," I said. "Two don't you think that's a little personal we just met."

"No we did not we met yesterday!" Percy contradicted.

"Still," I said.

"Fine than you don't want anything personal. What's your favourite color?" he asked respecting my wishes.

"I'm very fond of gray," I told him. "I now it's a weird-"

"No not at all! I think it's pretty cool, "Percy said cutting me off.

"What a freak," Rachel mumbled but Percy ignored her.

"My favourite color is like a greenish blue. I guess you could say sea green." he said.

"Do you have a boyfriend or is that too personal?" Percy asked.

"No I don't have a boyfriend." I told him sadly.

I looked at Percy and he had a small faint smile playing on his lips.

" Since we're all together now how about you give Annabeth her invitation," Percy said.

"But I don't know her and I'm only inviting my friends," Rachel snapped.

"Well of course you know her you met like five minutes ago," Percy reminded her.

"Fine Annabeth here's you invite," Rachel said handing me a card.

"Thanks," I murmured.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

We just finished our smoothes. Mine was mixed berries, Percy's was mango and blueberry and Rachel's was strawberry and banana. Mine was awesomely good!

"Hey I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Percy said and I had been dreading this all afternoon. As soon as Percy left the tale Rachel leaned closer to me.

"Listen you freak," Rachel said and I looked up from my smoothes to look at her. "Stay away from Percy Jackson he's my boyfriend not yours."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't like Percy he's just a friend! Not even I met him yesterday," I insisted.

"I don't care when you met him I just know that every girl in school likes him but they can't have him and neither can you. You better stay away from him or I will make sure that every time you're with him that you look like the freak you are and make your life miserable. Do I make myself clear?" it wasn't a question it was an order but there was no way that I was going to follow her rules. I did like Percy Jackson. More than I would ever admit.

"I was just about to say 'There's no way in hell would I ever follow your rules' when Percy came out of the bathroom and sat down. We both looked at him.

"Hey Rachel why is your face red?" Percy asked.

Rachel leaned away from me and held her face.

"Annabeth slapped me so hard Percy you wouldn't believe it," Rachel said innocently.

Percy looked at me sceptically. I felt my eyes grow wide just realizing what she had said.

Percy started laughing, " Nice try girls but I'm not that easy to fool. You should know Rachel that I spend a lot of time with Nico. That ship has sailed!"

"Right I guess we can't fool you," I rushed it out before Rachel could speak.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey girls can we stop. I think I have a rock in my shoe!" Percy exclaimed.

"Ok," me and Rachel both said and she glared at me for saying the same thing as her.

Percy said down on a fountain ledge while I sat down next to him. Percy had sat down next to some guys which only left on seat available which I took. There was NO way I was letting Rachel get her way. EVER!

So Rachel took the seat to my right and grinned at me. Percy bent down and was un-laced his shoe. While he wasn't looking Rachel whispered in my ear.

"The living hell starts know Anna-bitch or should I say Anna-soaking wet," and with that final word she pushed me in the fountain.

Believe it or not but the fountain was actually deep. Well not pool deep but at least hip deep.

I let myself sink to the bottom knowing that my no breathing record was three minutes and looked at Percy's very cute but very surprised face.

I looked at the bubbles that floated to the surface and then popped. I have to say it was very beautiful. Slowly I felt my air drain out o my lungs. I felt sleepy and my head hurt like crazy but still I didn't want to come out of the water. I wanted to stay.

But then Percy jumped in the fountain after taking off his shirt I may add and reviled at six pack. I turned my head to see Rachel's surprised expression after realizing that Percy was coming after me and all I could think about is how evil she is.

I felt my eyes drop a bit just as Percy reached me and pulled me out of the water.

"Annabeth are you Ok?" Percy asked me but I still couldn't breathe.

Percy laid me down on the grown and tilted my head. He pressed his lips to mine and gave me mouth to mouth.

I started coughing water and Percy sighed in relief. He took his shirt off of the grown and started to wipe the water off my face.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked still concerned.

I was about to say that Rachel pushed me in but she quickly spoke.

"This guy came out of nowhere and knocked into Annabeth. When she lost her balance and fell in I didn't know if she has going to be Ok. I would have jumped in but I can't swim," Rachel said in a fake sad voice.

_Please it wasn't that deep! _I screamed in my head.

Then the pain from my head replaced the shock of Percy's lips touching mine and I only had the time to say three short words before I blacked out.

"Ouch. My head," I said.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I woke up and I was back home in my bed. The only difference than usual was that I was crowded by Thalia and Jason's friends.

"Thank goodness," Thalia said.

"What happened?" I asked and even in my ears my voice sounded wrong. "I remember that Percy saved me and- OW!" I screamed when Jason touched my head.

"Sorry!" Jason shouted.

"After I saved you I gave you mouth to mouth," my lips tingled in remembrance. "And then you said ouch my head and blacked out because you banged your head pretty hard on the bottom of the fountain." Percy explain.

I took Percy's hand and kissed it. "Thanks," I whispered and fell asleep. Again.

**Thalia's POV**

I knew that Annabeth had a crush on Percy. But when she kissed his hand and I saw him blush I couldn't help but wonder if he liked her too.

"Ok well lets all leave and let her get some sleep. There is school tomorrow," I reminded them. "But Rachel I have to tell you something."

After everyone left I looked her dead in the eyes.

"You think I don't know you pushed her in? I'm not stupid Rachel you will get you ass kicked if you don't fucking back off!" I hissed at her and she rushed out of the house.

**Hey do you get the name of the chapter now? Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**

**Have an awesome day! **

**-monica8807**


	5. My first day death ride

**Hey sorry it took so long to write this one I had loads to do but I still managed to write it in my cell ;)! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! And I LOVE the name for this chapter : My first day death ride.**

**Anyways.. here's chapter 5 I hope you like it !**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of Annabeth's bed when she finally woke up. We were all crowding her. She opened her gray eyes and I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Thalia said.

"What happened?" she asked and her voice sounded wrong. Even if I didn't know it well.. "I remember that Percy saved me and- OW!" she screamed when Jason touched her head curiously.

"Sorry!" Jason shouted.

"After I saved you I gave you mouth to mouth," I told her trying hard not to blush . "And then you said ouch my head and blacked out because you banged your head pretty hard on the bottom of the fountain." I explained.

She took my hand and kissed it. "Thanks," she whispered and fell asleep. Again.

"Ok well lets all leave and let her get some sleep. There is school tomorrow," Thalia reminded us."But Rachel I have to tell you something."

I walked down the stairs leaving Rachel with Thalia. I sat on the couch and waited for Rachel since I was her drive home. The truth was that I was somewhat reluctant to dump her because when it was just us she could be very sweet but I knew what she did today. I wasn't _that_ stupid.

Which bring me to the subject of Annabeth. I did have a crush on her but I would never tell anyone. I just met the girl!

Like when I gave her mouth to mouth. It was partly to save her life and partly just to kiss her. After Rachel's birthday I promised Thalia I would dump her but I don't want to hurt her either.

I turned around to the sound of somebody coming down the stairs. It was Rachel.

"Take me home know please," she rushed.

I guess it was probably what Thalia told her that made her all jumpy. Thalia could be vicious... at times.

"Sure Rachel. What did Thalia say I asked her but honestly I didn't really want to know.

"Just that "she stopped and looked at me. " It's none of you business Perseus!" she snapped at me and she knew I hated that name. But all the while all I could think about as: Well there goes the sweet part.

We were in my car driving down the road when Rachel asked me the most complicated question.

"Why do you care so much about that Annabeth girl?" Rachel asked me which caught me off guard which by the way is not something you want to do to your driver.

I couldn't think of what to say. So I decided to wing it.

"Well she's Thalia and Jason's step sister and they're my best friends and it's important to them that we don't hate each other soooo," I said totally making things up as I went along. From her confused expression I could tell that she was... well confused what else can I say?

"Oh well since your my boyfriend and not theirs " I cut her off as soon as I heard the words 'not there boyfriend'.

"Of course not! Why would I be dating Jason? He's totally not my type!"

"I'm not kidding Percy! I'm your girlfriend and I don't want you going around kissing other girls," Rachel said.

"I was giving her mouth to mouth!" I protested starting to get angry but at the same time embarrassed because I did sort-of kiss her on purpose for other reasons then to save her...

"Yeah them why were your eyes gleaming with joy?" she asked.

"Because I was happy to save a life!" I shouted. " Do you really have a heart at all?" I asked getting tired of this.

"How dare you even speak like that to me!" Rachel said offended.

"This is your house," I said. "Bye."

"I will see you tomorrow." Rachel said getting out of my car. "Even if you feel like you hate me right now. I want you to know I love you." with that final word the closed the door and walked away making feel like a total jerk.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was woken up by Thalia screaming in my ear.

"Annabeth the only day that you don't wake me up is on a school day!"

I woke up with a start. " Sorry," I mumbled as I got out of my warm blankets.

"The only time you don't set the alarm is the day we actually have school! Now I'm going to be late," Thalia grumbled.

"Please on a normal day you wouldn't even be up!" I protested.

"I wonder why I'm up now," Thalia fake wondered. "Oh I know. Your pesky alarm woke me up all weekend and now I'm getting used to the unholy hours of the day!"

"Please it's not that early." I said looking at the clock. "Oh no! I'm ten minutes off schedule," I whined.

"You have a schedule for getting ready for school?" Thalia asked.

"Ummm yes don't you?" I asked.

"Of course not I just go with the flow." Thalia responded.

"Nice.." I said sarcastically

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair quickly not wanting to be late for my first day. I dressed in my favourite jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Thalia move you but!" I shouted from the bottom off the stairs and I rushed to make us some toast.

"You're late." Jason said happily.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

When the toast popped from the toaster I scrambled to spread jam on mine and peanut butter on Thalia's.

We ate in rushed silence.

"Hey tomorrow you have to wake me up," Thalia said.

I looked at her sceptically. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to make bad habits," Thalia reasoned.

"What bad habits?" I asked.

"Waking up early then having to wake you up," Thalia explained. " It's bad for my health."

"Yeah being this dramatic isn't good for your health either," I joked

15 minutes later I was running down the steps freaking out. "Thalia move your but we have to be at school in ten minutes!" I yelled.

I quickly ran to the closet next to the door and put on my jacket and my boots. Thalia came running down the stairs.

"Oh no that means I was supposed to meet Nico ten minutes ago!" Thalia said then shouted. " Jason move your but were going to be late!"

Then she put on her boots and jacket while Jason went to start the car.

"Dude there's only ten minutes to get to school. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I have to drive." Thalia said when Jason said he didn't want her to drive because it was too dangerous.

"I hate to agree with Thalia but she's right it's the only way to be on time." I agreed.

"Fine." Jason mumbled. " But if you kill me when we crash and you survive. I'm going to haunt you so bad."

"You know what you're starting to sound like Nico.." Thalia said.

"You dig the Emo in me don't you?" Jason joked.

"Dude you are too weird." Thalia stated.

In the five minutes it took us to get to school we almost crashed ten times.

The first time we almost hit a bicker. " Stupid spandex jerks! They think they own the road!" Thalia mumbled.

Then we almost crashed in a garbage can the 30 seconds later again. Then we almost hit a shiny new porch, a stop sign, a mailbox, a cat and a guy walking who kindly showed us we were number one.

"hey that guy said we were number one." I said enthusiastically.

"No wrong finger," Jason mumble.

"I now.."

We almost hit the town statue and finally which made me laugh : who Thalia said was the science teacher. But I'm pretty sure that one was on purpose.

He lost his hair if you know what I mean... We stepped out of the car to greet him.

"Jason you have to stop letting Thalia drive!"he insisted.

"But we were late and Thalia is the go to driver when were late!" Jason said.

"What do you mean you're late. There is still 45 minutes before school starts. " the teacher said.

"Annabeth said we were late!" Thalia complained.

"We are! I was hoping to get here an hour ahead." I said sadly.

"So this is Annabeth." the teacher said. "I'm Howard Jones the science teacher but you can call me mister Jones."

"Ok mister Jones can you tell me where the front office is then?" I asked since he was a teacher.

"Yes please follow me." he said and I did.

"See you guys later," I told them and they nodded.

**Thalia's POV **

I decided to call Nico since I had nothing better to do.

"Hey I'm at school . Do you think you could come earlier ? Annabeth forced me to come. " I told him.

"You're at school now? Are you ok? Are the teacher's trying to brainwash you?" he asked.

"Nico seriously you got to stop reading those comic books! Of course I'm ok! Just come to school please." I told him.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Just tell Annabeth not to make a habit out of this. I hate going to school as it is but now I have to go earlier!" Nico whined.

"Yeah Yeah just come," I told him and hanged up my cell phone.

I sat down on the grass and waited for Nico.

**Annabeth's POV**

After a half-hearted quote from the principal 'Life is Good, here at Goode' she handed me my papers and my locker combination then sent me off.

I searched every locker for mine. I finally found my locker. My Locker number 621was next to a locker the with the door open hiding whoever has behind it.

"Excuse me I'm Annabeth Chase and I guess I'm your new locker neighbour ," I said.

"Well I guess we meet again."" Percy said showing himself from being the locker door and then closing it.

"What are you doing at school this early? You don't seem the type." I told him.

"I'm not I just had some... " he considered his next word. " Business to finish."

"Do I even want to know" I asked him.

"Yes! I prepared the best prank for the school assembly later," he said excitedly.

"What assembly?" I asked.

"Well we always have assemblies when new kids arrive. To present them you know." he said.

"Oh no this is bad! This is very bad!" I told him now very worried of the outcome. What if I tripped getting on stage or make a fool of myself.

"Don't worry about it. Thalia Nico and I have a plan! The assembly won't even get to start," he reassured me.

"Ok.." I mumbled.

**Again sorry it took so long to write this. I hope you like and review! Thanks again for reviewing the other Chapters! **

**monica8807**


	6. The blue painted Prank

**Hey guys I'm ****SO SORRY**** it took so long to write! I had TWO Ringette tournaments in these two weekends! Anyways.. here's chapter 6! **

**Annabeth's Pov **

We were all sitting in home room. And if you are wondering who is 'We' well I meant me, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, Rachel. Sadly. A guy named Grover who was not at the mall. Apparently he had a date with a girl named Juniper who I haven't met yet.

I found out had Science with Thalia and Grover. From what I saw from when Thalia almost hit the science teacher with our car I figured it was probably going to be the fun class.

Math was with Jason and English was with Bianca. I also had French with Nico. I had lots of classes with the one and only Percy Jackson. History, gym, biology, science and French.

"OK students," we heard the principal speaking on the intercom. "There will be a school assembly in the gym in five minutes."

We walked to the gym in silence. I hated the silence ; it gave me the chance to think about the assembly. Like; will the principal make me go up on stage and make me tell my hobbies and why we moved here? If I do go up on stage will I trip and fall down? If I did they would surely laugh at me.

Percy, Nico and Thalia were doing some last minute plotting.

"I still think his pants should blow up!" Thalia mumbled upset.

"Do you really want his pants to blow up and see what's underneath?" Percy asked.

"Never mind!" Thalia rushed probably think of what would happen if his underwear would also blow up. I shivered at the thought.

"Guys can I know the plan? You know so I can be prepared?" I asked.

"You know what I think it would be awesome if you didn't know." Percy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you're not surprised it won't be as funny." Percy explained like it was obvious.

"Wow I just met you this weekend and I'm already annoyed." I replied coldly.

"Ok guys let's go." Nico rushed. " we kind of need to set up."

Percy and I were half staring half glaring at each other and Nico passed his hand in front of our faces to get our attention.

"We'll see you later then Annabeth." Thalia said and dragged the boys away. Percy was still looking at me until they turned a corner.

**Thalia's Pov**

We were hiding behind the principal`s stage. I was holding a hook tightly in my hands. Nico had the second in his hands.

I looked up at the vet and saw Percy with the third hook in his right hand. Next to his was a bucket of balloons full of blue and green paint ; his favourite colors.

"Let's do this babe." Nico whispered while flashing me a mischievous smile. That's what I love most about him. His playful mischievous self.

"Ok students!" the principal said trying to get their attention. Sadly for him it never worked.

"SUT UP!" he yelled. When everyone stopped talking and looked at his a bit startled he quietly said " Thank you. Now I would like to say Welcome to our newest student Annabeth Chase. But before she comes up and talks about herself I would like to make a couple of announcements."

"Nico throw the throw the first hook." I said quickly.

he aimed it perfectly. It hooked itself on principal Paterson's left pant-leg.

"Now it's your turn babe. It's Ok if you don't succeed." Nico said teasing me.

I concentrated a few seconds then threw it on his right pant-leg.

"Wow the goddess Artemis would be jealous." Nico said grinning and me genius throwing skills.

"Now let the masterpiece unfold." I whispered giving the thumbs up to Percy who had been waiting for the signal.

Percy daggled the hook until it was close enough to principal Paterson's shirt. He then started to swing it back and forth. People were starting to look at the swinging hook so Percy acted fast. He managed to hook the hook to the principal's shirt.

I could see Percy grinning at his own awesomeness. Waiting for the next signal he got ready to pull.

"Let's do it know." I told Nico.

I handed him hook number two and counted to three. "One, two ..Three!"

We pulled with all our straight.

His pants went down revealing dark blue boxers with teddy bears hugging snowflakes.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he screamed and tried to pull up his pants but Nico and I kept a firm grasp.

I gave Percy the thumbs up again and he started pulling with all of his straight. Until know I hadn't noticed how strong he was. He pulled until he was out of sight and went to tie the rope somewhere.

He started to throw the paint filled balloons and they hit principal Paterson dead on except one which burst in his hand. Percy went out of sight again and was at my side in 45 seconds.

I could see Annabeth staring bug eyed at the principal.

"Will somebody help me down!" principal Paterson yelled.

Everyone looked at him and mimicked his voice.

"SHUT UP!" they all screamed and made their way out the gym. Percy, Nico and I followed them out the door on the now screaming principal.

"I can't believe you did that!" Annabeth said running toward us with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey I told you not to worry about it!" Percy said.

Annabeth reached us now and hugged us each. "Thank you guys so much without you I would probably be tripping on the stage and making a fool of myself right now."

We walked together to the cafeteria. Annabeth and Nico were in front of us. I could hear Nico talking about the awesome plan we had.

I was about to talk to Percy but he was staring off into space. We kept on walking until it was time to turn the corner. Percy just kept on walking and hit into a wall.

And of course I started to laugh my but off.

**Percy's POV**

We were walking down the hallway and I was deep in thought. 'What were you thinking Percy?' you might ask. I was thinking about principal Paterson's boxers. It was pretty funny! His underwear were pretty awesome too. Don't get me wrong I don't want boxers like that. When I say they were awesome I meant they were laughably awesome.

So I was thinking about those snowflake hugging teddy bears when I hit into a wall.

I opened my eyes and I was on the floor. Thalia of course was laughing her but off and so was Nico. Annabeth was behind them trying hard not to laugh too.

I got up into the sitting position on the floor. I started laughing partly because it was actually funny and partly because I was trying to forget the pain in my face. Which hit the wall.

I watched Annabeth make her way around the still laughing couple. She extended her hand and helped me get up. Thanks to her clumsiness instead of helping me get to my feet she fell on my stomach leaving me instantly breathless.

"I'm so sorry Percy!" she said quickly. She got off my stomach and waited for me to get up ; probably not wanting to do more damage. I got up off the floor and we started walking toward the cafeteria. A_gain_.

This time Annabeth was walking with me in the back while Nico and Thalia leaded the way to the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry Percy I'm such a klutz!" she said apologising again.

"It's OK don't worry about it." I reassured her. I looked at my hands and saw that they were blue from the paint balloon that had busted in my hands. It was still wet.

"You know what I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said walked off to wash my hands.

**Annabeth's POV **

I was in line to buy my lunch and I was absentmindedly thinking of Percy. I felt so bad for falling on him just after he had hit a wall! It must have hurt on both accounts.

He said it was OK and that I shouldn't worry about it. But sadly I did.

"Here's your food." the lunch lady said interrupting my line of thoughts. She handed me a plate of potatoes and chicken which I hope was edible.

I walked to the table were Nico, Thalia, Jason, Grover, Bianca and a girl I didn't know. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had bright green eyes ; like the sun's ray reflecting on the leaves of the green trees, even like the juniper. She had bright brown hair which was braided to her right shoulder. She was dressed in a green shirt which had a slogan on it that said : Save the Earth by Recycling! From what i knew from Grover she was the perfect girl for him.

I sat down next to Thalia. The girl with the bright green eyes extended her hand for me to shake it.

"Hi my name is Juniper. It's nice to meet you." Juniper said politely smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Annabeth and it's nice to meet you too." I said shaking her hand and smiling too.

"Hey Perce." Nico said. I looked up to see Percy sitting down next to me.

"You know what I'm glad I didn't tell you what the prank was. Your face was priceless. " he said grinning at me.

"Hahaha. At least you got your prize." I said sarcastically.

"Oh man how did Principal Paterson get down?" Nico asked shocked.

We all turned to look at the principal. "He looks pretty mad do you guys think he knows it was us?" Thalia asked.

The principal started marching in our direction. "OK I'm here for one reason. And I know the culprit knows it!" he said.

"Principal Paterson how did you get down?" Percy asked trying to hide his smile.

"I fell." he said throwing a glare in my direction like it was my fault. "Now Jackson show me your hands."

"Why?" Percy asked again.

"Well I investigated the scene of the crime and saw a blue hand print." he said. "Which only means that the culprit who was throwing the paint filled balloons had a balloon burst into his or her hands."

Percy showed him his hands and looked relived when the principal shoved his hands away. He looked at each of our hands until I was the last to look at. I wasn't nervous like the rest. I didn't have anything to do with it so what was there to stress about?

I showed him my hands and was surprised to see dry blue paint that just so happened to match the color of the principal's right shoulder right now.

"Well I believe I found the culprit!" principal Paterson said clearly delighted with his accomplishment.

I looked at him with a surprised expression. "I didn't do anything principal Paterson you have to believe me!" I said desperately.

"Well the paint doesn't lie!" he said. "Now of to my office! I don't take kindly to people who embarrass me in front of the whole school and ruins my new and favourite suit!" he said clearly offended.

"Now off to my office! I still have to find your accomplices. Well unless you're a solo but your records is clean so I have to look into it." he said and towed me to his office.

I took a last look at Thalia and them. Nico and Thalia looked really guilty but Percy had another expression other than guilt on his face. Unless I needed glasses, I was pretty sure that his expression was maybe determination.

I'm not sure what his plan was but with him it was probably going to be something stupid and he was probably going to get himself into trouble. Maybe I didn't know who Percy Jackson was yet but he looked like someone who would not give up or leave a friends behind.

But who ever Percy Jackson was I was sure to discover it. He was someone that I really did want to get to know better. No matter what I might find on the way.

**So this is the end to my sixth chapter! It also is my longest! I hope you like and review and sorry if the prank did not reach your expectations. (I was lucky to even come up with the one I got!)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**monica8807**


	7. Detention and burning pants

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to spend time with my family and friends for the holidays you know what I mean! Also the site wasn't working so good last night so I could not update! Anyways here is chapter 7!

Annabeth's Pov

I walked in the hallway following Principal Paterson to his office. It felt like a walk of shame. Even if I didn't do anything. I wasn't freaking out .. yet. But I could feel it coming. Things like this came to mind : What will he say? That I'm suspended? Detention for the rest of the school year or worse until the end of high school?

I stopped that train of thought. I was scaring myself. This is Thalia's area of expertise! I walked into the principal's office and sat on a chair next to his desk.

"Annabeth do you realize what you've done?" I stared at him in disbelief. How many times did I tell him it wasn't me?

"Principal Paterson I told you it wasn't me! You have to believe me when I say I didn't do anything!" I said and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"If it wasn't you then who did?" he asked.

"It was-" I stopped myself. was I really going to rat out my best friend and sister, her boyfriend and hot guy I may have a crush on? Of course I wasn't going to do that! What kind of person would I be if I did? "It was me." I lied. I would take the punishment because they were my best friends.

"I knew it! I so should have stayed in criminology when I was at University!" the principal almost shouted it in my face!

I heard the steady footfalls of someone running in the hall. I cocked my head to the side to listen better trying to figure out if the sound was coming my way.

I heard the door open swiftly and felt the wind of the speed on the back of my neck. I looked up to see Percy. He was pretty much shouting : "I did it not Annabeth!"

"That's impossible all the evidence points to her!" the principal said almost looking disappointed. All I could think of was: Well thanks for that!

I bet principal Paterson was re-thinking his earlier statement that he should have stayed in his criminology course when he was at University.

"That's because I fell and she helped me up. I went to wash my hands when I realized I had some blue paint on my hands. I didn't realize that she would have blue paint too." Percy explained.

I couldn't help but admire him. It was pretty courageous even if it was his fault. But his determined sea green eyes and his windswept black hair made me realize how stunningly hot he was.

"You know what? I think you two are accomplices," the principal said narrowing his eyes. " You both have a month's detention starting now." we both mumbled our OK's.

After four hours of detention we were walking in the hall headed for our lockers. Suddenly Percy stops and pulls me against the lockers.

"Annabeth you have to believe that I didn't plan this to get you in trouble!" Percy said urgently.

"I believe you Percy." I said looking at him hands which were holding me close to him.

"Oh sorry." Percy mumbled realizing how close he was holding me to himself. We both started to blush.

"It's OK I-" I was cut off by a maniac running down the hall to us.

"PERCY!" We both turned to look at Rachel's furious red face running down the hall."YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT YOUR CAR TO BRINF ME HOME AND HELP DECORATE TWO HOURS AGO!" Rachel screamed.

I looked at Percy and as he cursed under his breath. Apparently he forgot about that. "I guess I'll see you at the party later Annabeth." Percy said and was practically dragged away by Rachel.

Who the day had gone by really fast. I got to the car and saw that Jason and Thalia had been waiting for me. All I heard all the way home was : "Annabeth I'm so sorry!" From Thalia and a "Wow Annabeth I guess you're kind of a bad ass now!" which apparently was supposed to be a good thing according to Jason.

I sighed. "Jason." I began.

"Yeah yeah. Shutting up now." Jason said trying to hide his smirk.

"So..." Thalia said trying to start a conversation. "I hear Rachel's having a magician at her party."

Jason had a half horrified half exasperated expression. " Not Magic Jimmy again!"

"Jason relax. It wasn't so bad!" Thalia said. I could see she was trying to fight a smile.

"Dude he lit my pants on fire!" Jason shouted. " How is that NOT bad!"

"He's just a kid." Thalia said.

"He's a brat." Jason said under his breath.

"So would anybody like to tell me why Rachel would have a magician at her party? Isn't she too old for that?" I asked.

Thalia half turned in her seat to look at me. " Jimmy is the principal's nephew. If we let him perform at the party then school starts three hours later and still ends at the same time." Thalia explained. It seemed like a good idea to me.

But it still is a weird school. With a principal who wanted to be what? A detective or a bounty hunter? Letting his little nephew practice his magic tricks at a high school party? And pranks going left and right. but still it was kind of amusing..

We got home and Thalia and I were sitting on our beds deciding what we would wear to the party.

"Come on I have this cute halter top that would be so cute on you!" Thalia said.

"I'm not wearing a halter top! Specially if there is a kid there!" I said. I was totally not giving in this time.

"Fine than wear that greenish blue you have.." Thalia said clearly with a scheme in mind.

"You mean that sea green one?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok why?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Because it's a really good color for you."

"Ok." so we got dressed and undressed switched shirts for other shirts and pants. Trying on different sneakers and sandals to see which one would go better with the outfit.

Finally we were ready.

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Please review! **

**Also if you haven't read The Hunger Games check it out! They were like the best books ever! **

**I also hope you had some VERY happy holidays! **


	8. The Party Part 1

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter and sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 8 !**

**Annabeth's POV**

I took one last glance at myself in the long mirror in the left corner of my room.

I fixed my blonde hair making sure I didn't look like an idiot. I had decided to leave them in their curly state because it looked more natural on me. People always told me my hair is curly like a princess's which always makes me blush. But I like to think that curls give character.

I brushed my hair behind my right ear and looked at me skirt.

Thalia convinced me to wear my black mini skirt. It's made with silk. It's tighter on the waist area and from there it's free-er. It even has a pretty black silk bow located almost on my right hip.

I wore a sea green tank top with sequins all over. It tucked into my skirt because the way my skirt is made, you have to pull it almost to your belly button. I still didn't know why Thalia insisted I wear sea green.

I made sure to wear nothing too flashy. After all Rachel wouldn't have invited me to her party if it hadn't been for Percy, so I didn't really want her to notice me. Especially after she tried to what? Almost drown me or was it to prove her point that she got Percy? Oh yeah! It was both! Wow that girl's a maniac.

It's not like I was going to steal him away from her anyway and besides he doesn't even notice me!

I looked at my feet to see my black flats thinking;

_I think theses will be safe enough. Maybe tonight I won't fall flat on my face. _I had to admit that the idea seemed almost too hopeful. I always fall flat on my face! But a taught at the back of my head told me to wear heels but I couldn't take too many chances.

I walked over to my desk and took my necklace in both of my hands. I looked like a long chunky silver chain that had not been connected But instead it had been knotted together at the bottom. It was my favourite necklace.

I put it around my neck and walked down the hallway.

I took a long breath and I went down the stairs to see Thalia running after Jason.

"You little moron why the hell did you do that!" Thalia shouted.

Thalia was dressed almost the exact opposite of me. She wore a poufy silk taffeta fancy skirt. The silk party skirt was hot pink. With the skirt she wore she had to tuck in her shirt too because her skirt unlike mine reached even higher than her belly button. All around her waist there were little black silk ribbons. You could even see the stuff that made her skirt poufy, and it was black.

She wore a long sleeved black and gray shirt. She had pulled the sleeves up so it bunched up a bit around the elbow and bicep area.

Her hair was even spikier then usual but this time she had hot pink streaks in. Just like her skirt. Thalia was party ready for sure.

And Jason was dressed in his favourite purple t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

I walked swiftly in Thalia's path.

"Annabeth please get out of the way, I have to kill Jason before going to the party." Thalia said with stiff politeness.

"No I'm good, but what I want to know is why you want to kill Jason." I said.

"Because she's overreacting!" Jason shouted from across the room behind the round kitchen table.

"I'm totally not!"

"Yeah you are! He's not that bad!"

"What did he do?" I asked still blocking Thalia's path.

"He told Travis Stoll that I wanted to dump Nico later tonight at the party so that I could be with him! Imagine me dumping Nico for Travis Stoll!"

"OK that is pretty bad."

"Now you see my point, get out of the way."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Thalia huffed. " I'll be in the car."

"Jason why did you do that to Thalia?" I asked him.

"Well the answer is quite simple. To see her face when she found out!" he laughed.

"Was it really worth it?"

"Uh Yeah! Did you see her face!" Jason started laughing to no end so I walked out the front door and into the garage.

I decided to sit in the back seat since I didn't know the way to Rachel's house. Thalia didn't want to drive either but for a totally different reason. She said she was too pissed at Jason and when she drove pissed it was too risky because she could hit just about anything, and not stop for anything.

"Thalia can you honk the horn?" I asked getting impatient.

"Why?"

"Well Jason's probably still sprawled on the floor laughing about the look on your face."

That probably just pissed her off worse because she started honking like there was no tomorrow.

Maybe about a minute later Jason opened the door for the driver's seat and sat down.

"Jeez Thalia. Temper or what!" Jason mused as he buckled his seatbelt.

"SHUT UP and DRIVE." Thalia said through clenched teeth.

**7 minutes later!**

We were driving for maybe seven minutes when Thalia pointed her index finger toward Rachel's house.

"Ok we're here." Jason said stopping the car in front of Rachel's house. "Everybody out."

It was a VERY big house, well actually it isn't a house it's a white mansion. According to Thalia Rachel's dad owns a very successful business.

We walked to the mahogany door and knocked. There was no answer so we decided to just go in.

"I'm guessing we're kind of late." I said to Jason and Thalia as I looked at hundreds of people dancing.

"Nah we're not late. If anything we're fashionably late. I mean look at me I'm gorgeous!" said Jason flashing us a grin.

"Wow Jason ... in love with yourself or what?" Thalia said rolling her electric blue eyes.

"Thalia! No need to be jealous that I'm the better looking child!" Jason said in an amused mocking tone.

"Oh look there's Piper!" I said trying to change the subject. Thank god she had actually just emerged from the crowd.

"Jason! Wow you look good!" Piper said flashing us all a smile.

She had her long chocolate brown hair in her classic French braid over her right shoulder and her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled.

She wore dark coloured jeans with holes in the knees and a very pretty pink tank top.

"Yeah I know." Jason said flashing Thalia an amused 'I told you so' smile. "But you look even better."

They looked so cute together. "Shall we dance?" Jason asked.

"We shall." Piper smiled as she took Jason's hand and led him in the crowd of dancing people.

"And then there was two." Thalia said with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hey Thalia!" Travis Stoll said walking toward us.

He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Actually as hard as it might seem no." I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Nico standing behind us with his arms crossed on his chest. "Get your arm off from around my girlfriend's shoulder Stoll."

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on the front that said : 'Let's dance until we're dead!' his jeans were black too.

"Well she won't be your girlfriend for much longer right Thalia?"

"Yeah.. not really Travis." Thalia said taking his arm from around her shoulder and walking over to Nico who led her off to the dance floor.

"So Annabeth would you like to dance?" Travis asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to know." I turned my head to the right to the sound of a familiar voice.

Percy was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. His black hair was as messy as ever and his sea green eyes sparkled.

"And might I add I love the color of your shirt?"

_So that's the reason Thalia wanted me to wear this color. _I made a mental not to thank her later.

"You may." I said smiling.

Percy took my hand and we were almost to the dance floor when Rachel came running up to us.

She wore a red leather mini skirt and a black tank top. Her fiery red hair was loose and straight.

"Percy come and dance with me!" she said clearly annoyed as she looking me over.

"I was about to dance with Annabeth." Percy protested.

"I don't care it's my birthday!" her face was almost red as her hair with rage.

"Rachel.." Percy began.

"Come!"

"Fine! I'll see you later Annabeth." Percy said as Rachel dragged him away.

_And then there was one_ I thought as I sat down on a brown leather couch.

I couldn't help but think: _Well this party is going to drag. _

**HEY! Did you like it? Hate it? Review! **

**The other day my best friend told me a funny poem and I thought you guys might like it. So here goes..**

**Roses are red,**

**My name is Dave, **

**This poem makes no sense, **

**Microwave! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**monica8807**


	9. The Party Part 2

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Now here's chapter 9 enjoy! Also sorry for the long wait. I kind of lost interest :( I'm sorry !**

**Annabeth's POV**

So, let's get something straight. Sitting alone at a party isn't at all, the least bit of fun. I've been sitting on the same brown leather couch for the last forty-five minutes and now, my butt is numb. I was also drinking what I think and hope is fruit punch.

Someone sat down beside me and I looked up to see Bianca Di Angelo sitting beside me.

"Hey, I bet sitting here isn't very fun," she said smiling at me.

"No, it isn't." I confirmed grimly.

"You should go flirty with boys, or something."

"Do you mean the decent ones who are all dancing with their dates, or the drunks who are passed out?"

"Well not all the decent guys are taken you know. Do you see that guy over there?"

I turned my head and saw a very good looking blond guy wearing a burgundy t-shirt, sitting alone on the edge of the pool dangling his feet in the water.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously.

"Luke Castellan, he's a senior but I know he likes blond girls." she said grinning.

Bianca took my hand and yanked me off the couch. She then dragged me over to Luke Castellan, despite my many protests.

"Hey, Luke!" Bianca said looking down at the boy sitting on the ledge.

"Hey ,what's up Bianca?" he looked up smiling at her. I noticed immediately his very pretty blue eyes.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Annabeth Chase, she's new."

"Well, Annabeth, you're looking very pretty tonight." he said smiling at me now. "Why don't you sit with me?"

I sat down next to him, and the next thing I knew, Bianca, was saying some excuse to leave.

"So, would you like to dance?" Luke said suddenly. I couldn't help but think : _Wow, that was quick_.

"Um, sure."

Luke got up and offered me his hand, which I took. He pulled me to my feet and led me to the dance floor.

We danced at a couple good song, them out of nowhere Percy and Rachel were dancing next to us. Percy, seemed to have noticed us too because he stopped dancing and looked at me funny.

"Annabeth, I didn't know you were Luke's date." Percy said eyeing Luke's hand on my hip. I immediately backed away from him. Luke's hands went limp at his side.

"No, I'm not, but I didn't have anybody to dance with, you know? Plus I was already out of my mind with boredom, so Bianca introduced me to Luke. "

"You could have told me, we could have hanged out or something."

"No, you wouldn't, I'm your date and your girlfriend, this is my party. Why would you hang with her?" Rachel said looking red in the face.

"Because she's my friend."

"You just met the other day! You can't be friends with this bit-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Felix, and I will be you entertainment for tonight!" Everybody groaned.

I turned to see a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing dark jeans and a red shirt. He was also standing on the coffee table with a microphone in his hand.

"Everyone, can you all see me? Can you all hear me? ("I wish I couldn't!" someone shouted.) Good because the Great Felixinni will start his first trick. I will attempt to swallow and burp fire!"

"Oh, NO!" Jason shouted from next to me.

"First I will need a volunteer! Enni-minni- myni- YOU! Boy, with the purple shirt!"

"Jason, that's you!" Piper said pushing him forward.

"Ok, what I want you to do is hold this bucket of water," explained Felix passing Jason the bucket. "and if something goes wrong just dump it on me."

"Ok, " Jason said eyeing the flame "sounds easy enough."

"Now, everyone, countdown from five and I will swallow the flame and burp it out again."

"Five.. four.. three.. two.. ONE!"

Felix, did just as he promised, everyone oh'd and ah'd. He swallowed up the flame then burped it out again. What did not go as planned, was that Felix didn't specify where he would burp the flame..

"My pants! MY PANTS!" Jason dropped the bucked and the water splashed everywhere. He then started running in circles trying to pat the flames out.

"Jason! Stop, drop and roll!" Percy shouted pushing his way thru the crowd.

"My buns are on fire! My buns are on fire!"

"Buns?" Piper asked while laughing.

"My butt!"

Jason ran out on the porch and jumped into the pool. You could see the steam around him. Jason then got out of the pool and started running after Felix.

"Kid, you are _so _DEAD!" Jason shouted.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman! You've been great! Good night!" Felix shouted as he ran outside, with Jason hot at his heels. Before exiting the door Jason shoved some guy out of the way, who accidentally shoved some other guy.

"Dude, you did not just shove me!" the guy shouted shoving him back.

All of a sudden someone shouted, "Fight!"

Next thing I knew I was being tackled to the floor by Rachel who was shouting in my ear, "He's mine, so stay away!"

"Rachel, stop!" Percy shouted as he tried to pull her off of me. He finally got her off by dragging her by her feet.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Thalia shouted all of a sudden, getting onto the table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Percy who was getting Rachel off the floor and onto her feet did exactly as he was told. He let go of Rachel and she fell to the floor. Rachel then got up and walked away. Her face was so red, that you couldn't see her freckles anymore.

" This is a party, not fight club. You're all acting like little kids!" Thalia went on.

Out of nowhere the cake came flying right at me.

_Well at least this tastes good. _I thoughtas I wiped cake off my face and eat it.

"Rachel we need to talk!" Percy said taking Rachel's arm and dragging her off.

It took a while, but we finally got Jason in the car.

"Oh, one day I'm gonna kill that kid!" Thalia and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Setting my pants on fire twice... Oh, yeah..well, he won't know what hit'em!" Jason mumbled to himself like some kind of maniac.

"Jason cool off," I said trying to hide my smile.

"You're one to talk, you have cake all over yourself."

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least no one saw _my_ underwear."

Thalia burst out laughing as Jason looked at his burned pants where you could clearly see his blue underwear.

"Shut up, I'm your ride home. I could easily make you walk!"

"Mhhm, whatever helps you sleep at night."

So, what did you think? I'd really like to take the chance and thank everyone that reviewed even after I stopped writing. It really means a lot, and you really encouraged me ! :)

So, review and have a real nice day!

Monica8807


End file.
